galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:MOCH
The date of ISAH drive development and Compacted fuel is not the same and there are several decaded in between. My date was correct. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. Gnume (talk) 15:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) fixed. batter ? and what is your opinion on the other edits ? Gnume (talk) 15:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I only has time to fly over it.. I liked the Molgas-O add and the idea to use it for Hiomo Stellaris.. Good indeed Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Looks all good .. no complaints Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ok. btw. the oxy-cassette do not contain Molgas-O as to use it decompactors would be needed. the Molgas-O is used as it makes it easier to handle and transport oxygen as as all kinds of molgas its an slurry/liquid. and not an compressed gas. that makes it an lot easier to work with. Gnume (talk) 15:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if it is easier to handle... 10 Liters of water are 10 kilos...no matter the volume...;-) And yes you could not breath compacted oxygen as it would sit at the bottom of your lungs as a liquid...quite deadly actually... But other than taht..sounds all good to me..,no need to change anything. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:50, January 28, 2014 (UTC) weight is easier to adjust as it a tech very similar to personal grevo belts just applied to neutralise most of the container weight. Gnume (talk) 16:03, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Personal Gravitation adjuster an micro sized version of that build into the container to neutralise 90%~95% of the weight. Gnume (talk) 16:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) While the weight could be adjusted by a Personal Gravo Adjusters or simmilar device, that wouldn't change the mass. On the other hand, a scalled down "flyer" would allow one person to move and control a larger mass. Knight Ranger (talk) 16:16, January 28, 2014 (UTC) i expect the largest personal size container is max 3 or 5 liter in volume. anything larger is usually vehicle carried. Gnume (talk) 16:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Most of the the MOLGAS devices for personal use we discussed here are fir emergency use and back up. During non emergency situations it is not nexxesary to rely on compacted versions oof the stuff. That means the more complicated you make an emergency device or system the more likely it is to fail. You have the the specialized pressure cylindermm the decompaxting device, a mineralizer (in the case of DW) an energy source and now a Grav adjuster... Emergency devices must be as simple as posible beause if they needed they MUST work. A litte extra weight isn't so bad if it saves your life. Besides a grav adjuster negates the weight, not the mass. Thats why Union Battle ships are so dangerous when they are at Zero grav. the slightest move is posible but once the mass is in motion it takes tremendous energies to counteract it, A Stellaris most likley would not mind to carry a aspare emergency supply that is one tenth of the size of his regluar supplies. A Nul is probably glad to have an emergency water suply that supplies him with the same ammount of water han a regular unit but at 1/10 the size. So you added a valuable idea to the day to day life of Union Citizens but I think the old engineering wisdom: KIS - Keep it Simple might be a good idea for emergency supplies.. For normal standard every day use , I am sure they can have a miniaturized hover drone follow them ,or a robot carrying the heavy things... Or just sweat a little and carry something havy until they can set it down...;-) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC) am i was thinking. the more complax system is mainly for : marine/army/explorer that is set down with limited resupply. so an five liter container of MOLGAS-W or DW gives him around week and a half of safe drinking water. Gnume (talk) 22:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC)